Tell her
by muffnbootz
Summary: Sasuke depends on Naruto to tell something to Sakura


This story is dedicated to all the SakuSasu fans out there. 

**When I came up with this story idea I felt that this should be true love. Not because he wanted someone to help restore the clan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Teme, please don't die!" shouted Naruto.

They had been like brothers, always teasing each other and fighting.

They went on many missions together, with success.

Now, he laid in Naruto's arms...

...dying...

It was a standard C-ranked mission: Go to the Land of Waves and destroy a certain drug dealer.

Sakura didn't come along. Kakashi did.

The former Sensei, and jounin, was a few yards away...already dead. His mask was torn off and both eyes were closed. All that was left was a carcass, drenched in blood.

Naruto tried his best to hold back tears of sorrow. He himself was wounded badly, but not as close to death as...

Sasuke...

The half dead teen responded to Naruto's shout. "Naruto, save yourself...you can't die here."

"But, Sasuke, I can't leave you behind! What will everyone in the village think!?!"

Sasuke looked at the blackened sky, that showed signs of rain. Solemnly, he told the blonde ninja, "I have done my purpose in life...just leave now..."

Naruto looked and in the distance was a dead Uchiha body. He was surrounded by fellow Akatsuki members.

"But, what about your second goal? What about Sakura?"

"Some dreams were never meant to come true. -cough-"

"How can you say that!?! Sakura cares so..so much..." His face fell.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and continued. "There is something you must tell Sakura, as soon as you get back..."

"You can tell her when we get back"

"I'm too weak ,dobe , you have to tell her..."

Naruto finally accepted the fact that he can't take Sasuke back with him. This would scar him and Sakura for the rest of there lives. "Tell her what?"

"That...that..I...-cough- -cough-"

"That what?"

"I love her"

Shock registered on Naruto's face. If Sakura knew that, she would hate Naruto for not bringing him back and she would never love him.

"Why do you love her, Teme?"

"She brought light into my life. The lost light. After this mission, I wanted to marry her. Declare my secret love for her."

"She would have been happy."

"Yeah...I wanted to be the one to make her happy. A way to say 'thank you' for being there, always being there. I even got a ring."

"But after you left the village to go to the Sound, she told me that her feelings for you were gone as well. She probably doesn't like you anymore."

"I know she still loves me...I you know now that I love her too. Here's the ring.."

Naruto took the blue box and asked, "Why me?"

"I trust you, Naruto. Promise me that you will tell her and give her that."

"..."

Sasuke tried to put a hard grip on Naruto, but failed.

The raven-haired teen gave a gasping breath and, as last words, said, "Promise me..."

He was dead.

Naruto placed the body on the ground and stood up. In his mind, the blonde said, "I promise Sasuke."

And with that, he left his former Sensei and beloved teammate in the battlefield.

* * *

**One week later**...

Every shinobi was heading towards the chapel, wearing black.

A few days ago, Kakashi Hatake's funeral was taken place.

Today is Sasuke's.

Naruto had Hinata on his arm, as they stood to the side of the coffin.

Sakura was coming down the aisle with a boquet of red roses in her hands. Her pink hair was pulled back in a bun. She was also wearing a black dress.

He thought of how different this would have been if this was her wedding.

Ino was crying on Shikamaru's shoulder. Tenten on Neji's.

The pink-haired kuniochi placed the red roses on top of the coffin and payed respects. She whispered to herself, "Lord, please watch over Sasuke for me."

Naruto nearly gripped his chest.

* * *

It is now evening. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones at Sasuke's grave.

His name was etched on the giant crystal thing in the training grounds.

Sakura turned toward Naruto and asked the dreaded question,

"Naruto, what did Sasuke say before he died?"

Nothing

"Naruto Uzumaki, answer me please..."

"He said..."

He tried to hold it back. If he told her the truth then, Sakura would live in pure agony for the rest of her life. If he didn't, then she would still be upset.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked for the third time.

"He said that...he loved you. I wanted to bring him back to the Village but he wouldn't let me!"

"Anything else?" Silent tears fell from both of their cheeks.

"He wanted to marry you, Sakura. He had a ring and everything!"

He held the box to her. She took it.

"At first I didn't want to tell you, thinking that you would like me more. But I was lying to myself, you would never love a liar."

"But if you loved me, then why are you dating Hinata?"

"She asked me out and I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Sakura threw the box to the ground and went over to him. "Naruto, I love you too. Your a great guy."

Naruto smiled and gave her a tender hug.

A soft rain began to pour down, as the happy teammates kissed passionately.

Sasuke was crying.

* * *

**So? So? Wasn't that awesome or what?**

**Read and Review please!**

**(i have to stop saying awesome)**


End file.
